Digimon Academy!
by Daipenmon-Pokemon lover
Summary: Redone. The Digital World is divided between the Council. It's up to Da to save all the Digimon. It is better than the summary.


_War. Blood. Violence. This is all the Digital World faces since the dawn of a new order, a terrible order of tyrants. The Council are evil idealists with the wrong views. A friend told me I shouldn't see them in such a way. This is all I could see as I found my friends suffer. I will protect the Digital World at all costs. Even if Baron doesn't get involved._

 _-MedievalDukemon_

MedievalDukemon placed his quill in the small ink bottle. He stared at the students in his care. The Fulmore twins, who were fighting again-which is what put the two in detention in the first place. Impmon, who was laying in a puddle of drool on his desk, and Vincent and BlackAgumon. The two were leaning against the wall, as usual, which put MedievalDukemon in a sour mood. What was the point of having authority if the snot-nosed brats around you didn't even feel obligated to listen? He pondered this a moment, but the bell brought him out of his thoughts.

"Well, children, it is time to go. Please exit in an orderly fashion." They got up and left in a straight line, careful not to step out and face their caretaker's wrath. MedievalDukemon opened his bottom drawer and got the string with his two keys out of his desk. One was his room key and the other was his master key, which opened every door and locker in the school and DDC facility. He placed the thin string around his neck. MedievalDukemon placed his lance-staff, the Dynas, in the corner of his room and walked out, locking his door from the outside, and going his way. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hall from his metal boots. MedievalDukemon waved at his scattered co-workers, many Digimon and humans who were scrambling home. Deckerdramon, the Digivolution, or evolution teacher helper, opened the wide doors for him.

"Howdy, Deck, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be finishing up in the main school building," MedievalDukemon asked straightening his posture and clasping his hands behind his back.

"There's no reason to go professional, MD! I came to make some dittos for Magnamon before wheeling home to the misses! The copy machine in the main school building is under repairs, if you was wondering," Deckerdramon said. He beamed at MedievalDukemon. He stared down the hall and said, "I can't hold the door for you forever, MedievalDukemon!" MedievalDukemon nodded, letting his hands fall back to his sides, and waved at Deckerdramon. Immediately, the crisp, cool air of fall blew into his face and armor outside. He watched the rose bushes-leaves and all-start to sway lightly from the winds. He knew Angela and Gazimon were hiding in the bush he was looking at, spying on him like they always did when he left work. He didn't say nothing to them about it, deciding to play dumb about their game, or fool them into thinking he didn't know, if they were up to no good. Baron walked up to him; his tie looked as if he tried-and failed-to take it off, and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. For a principal, he was not too serious all the time.

"You had a good day?" Baron asked his partner. MedievalDukemon smirk and nodded; he said, "Yeah, you look like you've had a good day. Did you visit Jade and come back?" MedievalDukemon asked, playfully motioning towards the unruly looking tie, deciding to joke about it.

"No, I spilled coffee on my tie on the way here and tried to take it off," Baron said, playfully punching MedievalDukemon on the arm and showing him the coffee stain.

"Did you get the coffee from Starmon Bucks?" MedievalDukemon asked.

"Actually, Yes." He held up the paper cup showing the green logo with ShootingStarmon surrounded by Pickmons. MedievalDukemon snatched the cup while walking towards Baron's SUV, lifted his visor and poured the coffee in his mouth.

"Ewww! Pumpkin spice..." His expression soured. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You're just mad it's not caramel." Baron raised his remote and unlocked his car when they got there.

"Baron..." MedievalDukemon said, sitting in the passenger's side. Baron slammed the door, "Yeah?"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon, in the Digital World." He clenched his fists tightly and slammed them on his lap.

"We've been over this. Nothing has happened yet, nothing to make us rush into battle. Fear and speculation is one's enemy, MedievalDukemon. If, or when, something bad happens we'll go." MedievalDukemon stared at the window.

"Okay."

In Access Glacier, the capitol city, and largest city, Yukim stood tall and majestic in the distance. WaruSeadramon, of Kowloon Co., slithered towards the snow and ice covered city. He was apprehensive about coming here since he was used to warmer climates. Even in the summer, which it was because the time and seasons were different in the Digital World, the ground was still covered with light snow and ice. There were tufts of tall grass every now and then, but they were pulled up and eaten by Mammothmon and Moosemon. There were also countless holes in the ground dug by the latter, revealing dirt where there was once small grasses and mosses. But he persisted on, intent on finishing the mission. On the outskirts, little Rookie Digimon played under the watchful eyes of other citizens. WaruSeadramon slithered up to a Frigimon.

"Where can I find the city hall?"

"It's up there, the building with the MetalGarurumon ice statue."

"Don't all the important buildings have that same statue?" WaruSeadramon asked.

"Er! It's the big pink one," she replied.

WaruSeadramon slithered towards the buildings. He got friendly nods from the Digimon he passed. He finally slithered up the steps, almost slipping on the iced steps. The room he entered had chairs lining the wall. It had pink walls and a beige ceiling. In front the center most wall was a desk were an Icemon secretary sat. Beside her was the bathrooms and the opposite side was a large ornate door. WaruSeadramon slithered up to the Icemon secretary.

"I need to speak to Mayor Moosemon,"

 _To be continued._

 _A/N: I don't own Digimon. Have at this. I want constructive criticism, not curse words._

 _My grammar is not below average...to those who read my previous stories and thought this._


End file.
